Conventionally, the electric property of an electric component such as a surface-mount electric component that does not include a coaxial connector has been measured while the electric component is mounted on a measurement jig including a coaxial connector and a coaxial cable connects the measurement jig and a measurement device. In such a measurement, a measurement error in electric property is caused by variation in property between individual measurement jigs as well as variation in property between individual coaxial cables and measurement devices.
Measurement of the coaxial cable and the measurement device is performed while the measurement device is connected with a standard having a reference property through the coaxial cable. This allows identification of an error occurring between the head of the coaxial cable connected with the standard and the measurement device.
However, for the measurement jig, it is impossible to accurately identify an error in electric property between a connection terminal in a part at which the electric component is mounted and the coaxial connector for connecting the coaxial cable. It is also difficult to adjust measurement jigs to have identical properties. In particular, it is significantly difficult to adjust measurement jigs to have identical properties over a wide bandwidth.
To solve these problems, what is called a relative error correction method has been disclosed that performs measurement while a correction data acquisition specimen is mounted on a plurality of measurement jigs to previously derive, from variation in measurement values between the measurement jigs, an expression for correcting a relative error between a measurement jig (hereinafter referred to as a “reference jig”) and another measurement jig (hereinafter referred to as a “test jig”), and calculates, for the electric property of an optional electric component, using the expression from a measurement value (test jig measurement value) measured while the electric component is mounted on the test jig, an estimation value of a measurement value (test jig measurement value) measured while the electric component is mounted on the reference jig.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, Estimation Value SD3×3 can be calculated through an overall circuit network 20a in which a first circuit network 32a representing Expression CA6×6 and a second circuit network 30a representing Measurement Value ST3×3 are connected with each other for correction (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3558086, Japanese Patent No. 4009876 and Japanese Patent No. 5246172.
Typically, Mason's method that performs calculation by representing the circuit networks with S parameters is used to accurately calculate a result of connecting circuit networks (for example, refer to Hunton, J. K., “Analysis of Microwave Measurement Techniques by Means of Signal Flow Graphs”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, vol. 8, issue 2, p. 206-212).
A method involving simple matrix calculation using T parameters is known as one of the most typical methods for performing fast circuit network connection calculation, (for example, refer to Frei, J.; Cai, Xiao-Ding; Muller, S., “Multiport S-Parameter and T-Parameter Conversion With Symmetry Extension”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, vol. 56, issue 11, p. 2493-2504).